


Baby Mine

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, iwaoi - Freeform, soft, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa fidgeted in place as he watched Iwaizumi get dressed, arms crossed tightly across his chest and lip caught between his teeth as he gnawed at it to the point it was about to bleed.“You know, there used to be a time where I was waiting on you after practice,” Iwaizumi commented, pulling his shirt on over his head before turning to meet Oikawa’s gaze.“Yeah, well now I have more important things to worry about, and so do you.” The alpha leveled him with a look that didn’t quite hold the heat it normally did.“Tooru, she’s with my mom. She’ll be fine until we get there."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the little rant I wrote at the top of my google doc for this fic:
> 
> I just really want to hold a baby for some reason so now I’m going to write teen omegaverse drama where Iwaoi has a baby that they can hold because it’s their baby. I do not have a baby, therefore I cannot hold a baby. Am I projecting my want to hold a baby? Perhaps...
> 
> That's basically why I wrote this. Because I wanted to hold a baby.

Oikawa fidgeted in place as he watched Iwaizumi get dressed, arms crossed tightly across his chest and lip caught between his teeth as he gnawed at it to the point it was about to bleed.

“You know, there used to be a time where  _ I _ was waiting on  _ you _ after practice,” Iwaizumi commented, pulling his shirt on over his head before turning to meet Oikawa’s gaze.

“Yeah, well now I have more important things to worry about, and so do you.” The alpha leveled him with a look that didn’t quite hold the heat it normally did.

“Tooru, she’s with my mom. She’ll be fine until we get there.” Oikawa frowned at the words, hands tightening into fists as he looked away.

“I don’t like being away from her,” he mumbled. He was forced to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze when the alpha tilted his chin up, empathy written across his face.

“I know. I don’t like it either, but we don’t have a choice. School is kind of important.” Oikawa’s lips pushed out in a pout, hands falling loosely to his sides.

“Towako is more important.” Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to his lips before his hand dropped and he stepped away.

“She is, but we still have to go to school. That’s not a choice.” Oikawa groaned, turning on his heel to leave the club room as Iwaizumi followed behind him after grabbing his stuff. He didn’t bother waiting as Iwaizumi locked the door and soon they were walking side by side back towards their neighborhood.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, do you think she knows how much we love her?” He felt the alpha’s eyes on him but didn’t meet his gaze, eyes trained on the ground. Iwaizumi squeezed his hand from where it rested in his own and sighed.

“Of course she does. Us leaving for a few hours won’t change that.” He bumped their shoulders together and Oikawa finally looked up at him. “And she loves us too. She knows we’re doing our best to give her a good life.”

“She’s five months old. All she knows is that we’re there and then we’re gone.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, bumping him again.

“You’ve seen the way she lights up when we come back. She knows.” Oikawa nodded glumly, looking ahead as they entered their neighborhood.

“I just want to hold her. Sometimes I don’t think I can put her down.” He bit down on his lip again, this time to hold in the whimper threatening to escape him. “I know we moved really fast and that if we made smarter decisions we would’ve been in a better place to take care of her and be with her all the time, but everything has already happened and I just want to  _ be there _ for her. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want to spend every waking moment with her. She’s the most important thing in my life and I’d drop everything for her if I could.” He came to a stop when Iwaizumi’s thumb brushed over his lip and he realized he’d bit down hard enough to draw blood, blinking in surprise at the metallic taste.

“Calm down, you’re hurting yourself.” He stared at Iwaizumi with wide eyes and before he could speak he was being pulled into a hug as the alpha scented him, soothing him in seconds. “I might not completely understand what you’re feeling, but I still understand. She’s mine just as much as she’s yours, Tooru. I wish things were different too, but I don’t regret any of it.”

“Me neither,” he replied softly, nuzzling into the familiar warmth that was his mate as he breathed in the comforting scent of him. “I just wish it were me there with her instead of one of our parents.”

“I know, but at the end of the day she’s still ours.” Iwaizumi pulled back to meet his gaze. “It doesn’t matter how much time she spends with someone else. She will always be our daughter. We have her whole life to show her that we’re there.” He didn’t try to stop the pull of his lips as he smiled, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the alpha’s cheek.

“You’re being surprisingly sweet. Did knocking me up really soften you that much, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi immediately frowned, reaching up to flick his forehead before turning and continuing towards their destination. “Iwa-chan!”

“I hate you,” Iwaizumi grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry. It was very nice of you though!” He fell into step alongside the alpha and snaked his arm through Iwaizumi’s, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Oikawa grinned.

“Aw, I love you too.”

The rest of the walk home was for the most part quiet and Oikawa felt his excitement grow as Iwaizumi’s house finally came into view, only a few houses down from his own family’s home.

As they reached the front door and Iwaizumi slipped away from him to open it Oikawa bounced on the balls of his feet. The alpha looked back at him as the key slid into the lock and he narrowed his eyes.

“She might be sleeping. Remember that before you race in and start shouting.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, stepping closer.

“Just open the door, Iwa-chan. I think I can handle being around my own child.” Iwaizumi growled, turning the key and opening the door.

“I’m only warning you because it’s happened before.” Oikawa waved the reminder away and pushed into the house, slipping off his shoes and setting his stuff to the side as the alpha followed behind.

“Mom, we’re home,” Iwaizumi called.

“In the living room!” Oikawa was gone in an instant, dashing into the room. The sight that greeted him made him want to melt into a puddle on the floor. “Look at that, Towako! Look who’s back!”

“Hi, baby,” he greeted, arms shooting out as he made grabby motions at his daughter when she looked over at him with one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen. “How was your day?” He asked as he picked her up from Iwaizumi’s mother’s lap. “Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you!” He cradled her close to his chest, nuzzling the soft baby hairs on her head and breathing her in as she gurgled.

“She just woke up from a nap a little bit ago so she should be set until bedtime.” He kissed the top of his daughters head before meeting Iwaizumi’s mother with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Will you be staying here tonight or at your parents?” She asked, glancing over to the doorway as Iwaizumi walked in.

“I think we were going to stay here tonight if you’re not too tired of us.” She shook her head with a laugh, watching fondly as her son greeted Towako. Oikawa felt his heart swell with happiness as the alpha made their daughter giggle and his smile grew even wider.

“You’re always welcome here, Tooru. Now, I’m going to go start on dinner. You feel free to relax until then.” She disappeared through the doorway into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

“I’m assuming you're not going to let me hold her?” Oikawa looked back towards Iwaizumi and stared at him in thought, head tilting to the side and eyes narrowing.

“Hm…” He hiked Towako up and craned his neck to see her face, expression relaxing as an easy smile pulled at his lips when he met her big brown eyes. “Do you wanna go to daddy? Cause mommy doesn’t really want to let you go but if you want me to I will.” To really get the point across he turned so she could face Iwaizumi who held out his hands to take her. Towako squealed when she saw his extended hands, reaching out to grab at the alpha. “Sometimes I feel like she likes you more than she likes me,” Oikawa muttered, handing her over.

“You’ll live,” Iwaizumi responded, propping Towako up at his side before pressing a kiss to each of her chubby cheeks. The action made Oikawa’s legs go weak and he bit down on his lip to keep from verbally expressing how sweet the two of them looked. He didn’t think he’d ever been so emotional over something so simple.

“I don’t want her to grow up,” he whispered, gaining Iwaizumi’s attention. “It’s not easy having her in high school but I look at where we are now and I’m actually really happy. I mean, yeah, sometimes I want to cry and rip my hair out, but… God. I’m just so stupidly happy too.”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi started, reaching out with his free hand to stroke across the bond mark on Oikawa’s neck that he’d left almost a month after they’d found out they were expecting. “Do you know what this means?” Oikawa’s face scrunched up in confusion as Iwaizumi waited.

“Um, that we’re bonded?”

“It means that we have a lifetime together.” Iwaizumi’s hand fell away and he looked to Towako who was staring at Oikawa with what appeared to be a thoughtful expression. “She will grow up, but so will we. We’ll have time and when we’re  _ actually _ ready we can decide whether or not to give her a sibling. Right now we should just appreciate the moments we have instead of thinking about what we’re missing or what we wish could happen.”

“Iwa-chan, are you trying to make me cry?” Iwaizumi frowned, brow furrowing adorably.

“What? No. Why the heck would that make you cry?” The blatant disuse of a bad word while in the presence of their daughter did absolutely nothing to stop the overwhelming affection seeping into Oikawa’s heart and he moved closer towards his mate, their lips meeting in a short kiss.

“I love you, Hajime.” He glanced over when a small hand patted his cheek, tiny fingers curling against his skin. He pressed a kiss to Towako’s forehead too and she smiled, a beautiful giggle bubbling out of her as she continued to reach.

“How about we put on a movie,” Iwaizumi suggested, nodding his head towards the couch. “Considering she’s had a nap she probably won’t be tired but a movie might catch her interest for a little while.” Oikawa nodded, gladly taking her back into his arms as Iwaizumi moved to find a movie they could watch.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered, walking over to the couch to sit down. He held her close to his chest, her head tucked under his chin as his lips moved against her soft skin. “Did you know that mommy loves you?” Towako made a noise, hands clasped onto the front of his sweater vest. “You were probably the most life changing surprise of my life and as scary as it was I think having you was also one of the best experiences and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“What are you whispering about?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting down next to them as Oikawa ran a soothing hand up and down their daughter’s back.

“I’m telling Towako how much I appreciate her,” he replied, voice still just as soft as he met the alpha’s gaze.

“Does that mean I’m supposed to tell you how much I appreciate you?” Oikawa smiled, resting his cheek on the top of their daughter’s head.

“I would very much like it if you did.” Iwaizumi extended an arm and leaned back, coaxing Oikawa closer. He made sure to be careful as he shifted into the alpha’s side and once they were settled Iwaizumi wrapped him in close, fingers dancing along their daughters arm.

“Well, I love you,” Iwaizumi started as the TV lit up with previews. “And I love how well you handle Towako. You slipped into the position like it was nothing and even if she’s already playing favorites I can tell that she loves you. The way she looks at you and reacts to you is like she already knows how amazing you are. I was in love with you before but you’ve become even stronger and I admire you so much, Tooru. I feel like I’ve already gotten everything I could possibly want and I still have the rest of my life ahead of me. It’s all because of you, so thank you.” When Iwaizumi finished Oikawa was looking at him with wide eyes, heart pumping into overdrive.

“You’re being so nice to me; I don’t know what to do.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, jabbing him in the arm.

“I’m telling you how much I appreciate you.” Oikawa smiled, looking towards the TV as he rested his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, peeking down at Towako to check on her. There was already a small puddle of drool forming on his clothes but she looked content so he didn’t bother moving her.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said. “I’m really happy.” He felt Iwaizumi press a kiss to the top of his head and it was all he needed to fall into the familiar comfort of home and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
